


Mills And Boon At The End Of The World

by anxiousgeek



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-14
Updated: 2010-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-11 19:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/116443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiousgeek/pseuds/anxiousgeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam/Jack, Cam/Sam, Zombie!ficlet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mills And Boon At The End Of The World

The bullet whizzed through the air, slicing through a few leaves before hitting its target as intended, with a thud and squelch as it hit the zombie straight in the forehead.

"Yes!" Cam cried, throwing a hand up in the air, "Nice." He grinned at Sam sat next to him, who rolled her eyes and went back to her book. "Haven't you read that already?" he asked, picking the binoculars back up and looking into the forest, past the large metal fence that kept the zombies at bay.

"No, all Mills and Boon books look the same."

"I didn't realise O'Neill was such a big fan."

"I think they were his grandmothers," she said.

"They were," Jack said, smiling at Sam, then hitting Cam around the ear, knocking his cap off. "Stop taking pot shots at the zombies," he said, "you'll attract more."

"I'm using a silencer!" Cam protested, leaning over in one of the deck chairs they'd mounted to the top of the cabin's roof, to pick up his cap.

"Doesn't matter."

"I thought we were forgetting ranks at the end of the world."

"I don't remember saying that," he said, sitting down in the chair between them.

"You did!"

"Did not."

Sam laughed at them both.

"I'm sorry Jack, you did," she said looking away from her book, "that's how you got me into bed."

"Oh. Yeah," he said with a smirk. Cam rolled his eyes this time and put the binoculars back to his eyes. "I think you shot my neighbour you know."

"Nah, it was Robbins, there's your neighbour."

He handed the binoculars to Jack and pointed at a zombie shuffling aimlessly into a tree.

"I see him."

"Gonna take a shot?"

"No. And neither are you."

He out his hand out and Cam haded the gun over.

"There are plenty of books to read Mitchell."

"All Mills and Boon."

"No, and there is nothing wrong with Mills and Boon."

"You've read Mills and Boon?" he asked raising an eyebrow.

"No. Sam reads them and then we have sex."

"Jack!" She swatted him with the book.

"Sorry."

"You're not," she said, with a smile. "I'm going inside."

"Cam I come?" Jack asked as she got up.

"No."

The flat out refusal made Cam laugh, then try and silence it when Jack glared at him but found himself starting up all over again when the older man turned to look at Sam as she made her way down the roof. When he turned back Cam was looking into the forest again.

"I count seven this side, including your neighbour."

"Leave them. I don't want to attract any attention."

Cam nodded but kept looking.

"How long d'you think we can survive up here Sir?" he asked.

"If Sam can get her garden going, we should do okay for a while."

"A while?"

"Just accept that I don't know Mitchell. As long as we can."

"Yes Sir," he said.

They were quiet for a while, Jack looking down over the front of his cabin, at the mental fence he'd put up at the beginning of this mess, when he found out DC was gone and so was any route to theSGC . He still wasn't sure how Mitchell and Sam had made it up here alive. Though, she'd been in a pretty bad way when they'd finally arrived, banging at his fence. His truck was wasting away just inside the perimeter, with enough gas to get to the next gas station, but no where else to go beyond that. They were safe for now, with the six or more zombies that were roaming around the cabin.

"I wanted to thank you," Jack said.

"What for?"

"Bringing Carter up here."

"Hell, we didn't know where else to go," Cam said, turning to look at him.

"Yeah well," he waved a hand, a throw away gesture and Cam smiled.

"I knew where she wanted to be," he said.

"And you?"

"I wanted to be safe," he said, then after a pause, "and wherever she is."

Jack nodded. He knew that. Cam had carried Sam for miles, longer than the younger man would admit to.

"You should tell her that?" he said.

"Sir?"

"It's the end of the world Mitchell, we can get rid of the ranks and the rules."


End file.
